


My New Friends

by jferio (The_Fenspace_Collective)



Category: Fenspace
Genre: Fenspace - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/jferio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing God: Dangerous pastime for the criminally insane? Or fun new game for the entire family? Let's find out together, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Friends

Why shouldn't we play god? I've never found a truly satisfactory answer, aside from that one becomes a monster when they do so.

Obviously, this has never stopped me in the past. But then, I'm Fen. I don't exactly follow the beat of the world, I try to think through everything I do. I'm not, y'know, calculating about it. But odds are that I could come up with a reasonable argument for not doing things in the god sense that do make people monsters.

So why was I wrestling several large buckets filled with liquid latex onto my apartment balcony?

Because, well, the desire to procreate is so strong that sometimes we go to extreme measures to do so.

Collected were the bits that I needed for what I was planning on doing. I'd thought it through, and had what I figured were the things to make the handwavium I'd gotten hold of do what I wanted to.

First and foremost, a batch of 'wavium, specifically fed and bred with copies of Bubblegum Crisis 2040, along with some fanfiction of same (BGC: The Iron Age being foremost among them), prints of pictures, and good condition copies of several prominent hacker manuals and publications.

Second, a human sized vacuum form mold, taken from a storefront mannequin that had about the right proportions. This I set up upside down and propped up carefully.

Third, some various, well, you could call 'em 'organ analogues', various things like those fakey eyeballs they sell around Halloween, and a set of the plastic organs you find in those torso models in school that you can disassemble and reassemble. Plus a few other bits I won't mention. Needless to say, I didn't want to do a half ass job and expect the 'wavium to complete the package. All packed into a plastic anatomy skeleton, with a cheap yellow Halloween wig glued to the skull.

Wired within, and crammed wherever there was space, was the core of my plan. A chunk of Solid Handwavium, made according to the instructions that were percolating amongst the Fen, glued to the back of my old Mac clone's motherboard. The harddrive of same. A crude connector cable running to the USB addon board, and that had two extension cables leading to the neck, where I hoped they would form a cybernetic interface.

I got everything in place, made sure the mold was tight and duct taped it closed. I deliberately overused the duct tape where I could; I didn't want to leak down onto the balcony of the downstairs neighbor and 'wave their gas grill.

Then, I got my gloves and paintsuit on, and began the hard work. I uncapped the liquid latex I'd gathered, poured some of it into additional orange HomeDepot buckets, and began to mix it with the special batch of 'wavium. The latex I'd chosen was supposed to be something like flesh color, but it was more like desert sand. The 'wavium caused it to change color, and I knew I had to work fast. I made sure the image was set in my mind, mixing and pouring the result into the mold. It took more than one would think to fill it, which likely meant that it was absorbing into the various bits I'd put in there. I topped it off, set all the (now empty and somehow clean) buckets off to the side, and went to make sure I was washed up, and finish painting up that R2 multimedia center I'd bought, and stuffing my Mac Mini into the center of it.

I finished lowering it gingerly into the bathtub, which I'd filled halfway with some of the generic 'wavium I'd grown, when I heard a crack from the balcony area. I went out, and found that the mold had snapped the duct tape and come open, revealing a pair of shapely legs sticking up. I quickly manhandled things into the apartment, closed the screen door, and unwrapped the result like a birthday present.

So far so good, she looked completely natural, or, at least, as natural as something made out of 'wavium and hard work could look. She was still limp, but her skin had a healthy, if pale, glow to it, and the bright yellow wig had muted into hair like fine straw. I placed a hand on her cheek, and could tell that she was warming up a bit.

Working quickly, I carried her into the bedroom, and dressed her in the underwear I'd bought, put her in my bed, and draped a set of clothes, shorts and tshirt, on the dresser opposite the bed. I'll admit, I did linger before and after dressing her to admire the results, but I didn't do so for long, since I had no idea when she's wake up.

Then, for some strange reason, I started cooking breakfast. 7:30 in the evening, and I'm scrambling eggs. Well, I was hungry, that much I knew, but even I don't eat eggs that late normally. I'd also put on a full pot of coffee, again for reasons that I didn't quite know.

But then, I was in an odd head space, with what was brewing in the bathroom, and what else was waking up in the bedroom.

I slid the eggs onto a plate, and a shuffling noise came from the bedroom. I could hear a 'thump ow' from in there, and quickly set the plate out. A few more noises later, and she walked into the living room, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

Her blond hair reached to just past her chin, covering her ear on one side, but pulled behind the other. Her eyes, that shade of green that I tend to stare into, looked around with intelligence that was clouded by still being slightly sleepy. She'd found the clothes I'd left for her, the tshirt bearing the pirate ship logo from Ren Faire 2005, the shorts blue denim and only slightly loose on her. All of it not hiding that her proportions, which resembled those of Jessica Alba.

I quickly put the plate of eggs down on the table, set a fork on it, and started the toast. "How do you want your coffee?"

She mumbled 'black', and I poured it as she sat down and started eating. I put the mug next to her, and dropped the finished toast onto a small plate next to that, with some butter nearby.

She wolfed it all down pretty quickly, then looked at me. "So… why me? Why not one of the other Sabers?"

I sat down. "Well… because I think you're the cuter one out of the brains… Priss has a little more attitude that I can tolerate… and Linna, at least in 2040, is… timid."

"Ah. OK. So," she drank the rest of the coffee, "what's the plan, then?"

"Well… I'm not planning on staying here, not for too much longer… but I knew I couldn't do my next project by myself." I grinned. Then started as we both heard a very loud series of outraged electronic squawks from the bathroom.

"<HEY! WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU PUT ME IN THE _BATHTUB_? >" I could hear our new droid trying to get some purchase to get out.

"Hold your servos, we're coming." Nene and I piled into the bathroom. The astromech had gotten much bigger, over a meter tall now, and the rough paintwork I'd applied had become smooth, so 'he' was now properly red on the body and the trim of his dome, with white accent panels on the body.

My bathroom was pretty good sized for an apartment, but even then, it took some effort for us to get positioned and bodily get him out of the tub. Thankfully, like the buckets, the 'wavium had evaporated/absorbed completely, leaving the tub clean and dry.

"There you go. Nene, meet Are Two Gee Zero, aka 'Geo'. Geo, meet Nene Romanova."

"<Yeah, yeah, charmed,>" Geo blatted out. "<When do we start work, chief?>"

"Just as soon as I get the loan, and the materials shipped to my friend's barn, Geo. In the meantime, I want you to figure out a construction plan." I grinned, and I could tell that my new friends were finding it infectious. "After all, I don't think we want to be cramped in a car, and the ship I have in mind for us is going to be almost perfect."


End file.
